Tomb Raider: Dagger of Power Revised
by tombraiderfan2006
Summary: Lara has found a key, but Kurtis shows up out of no where. Lara and Kurtis talk and they discover that the key is to ancient Artifacts of Power. There are three artifacts, Dagger of Power, Stone of Light and Sword of Power. Please read & review.


Lara Croft

Tomb Raider

The Dagger of Power

By: Daniel Sherwood (Revised)

Lara had just surface when she heard a loud boom. "Well that was interesting." The Tomb Raider said. Lara swam to her boat and headed back to her mansion. What she didn't know was that an old friend was coming to see her. Lara sat down at a table that was by a window. She had placed her bag on the table and opened it. She took out an artifact, it was a key. She opened up one of the books that was near by. She flipped through it like someone who was in a hurry.

In fact, she was in a hurry. She had to meet the owner of a museum. She finally came to a page with a picture. "The Key of Powers is said to unleash a power, when all the artifacts of power are brought together. The Dagger of Power, the Stone of Light and the Sword of Power." Lara read. "There's little information out there." Lara said to herself.

An hour later, Lara had just finished putting the Key of Powers away. The door bell rang. And the Tomb Raider went to the door. She opened it and she was surprised to see… "Kurtis, I so glad to see you." Lara said. "Lara, I need your help." He said. "With what?" asked Lara. "I need your help to find the Dagger of Power." said Kurtis. "Sure, I'll help." Lara said. "From what I can find out is that we need a key to get in." Lara looked at where she had put the Key of Powers. "Follow me to my hidden area." Lara said. They walked over to the door and Lara pushed the button. The door opened. They entered. They walked passed the Dagger of Xian, followed but the Iris and then they had come to the Key of Powers.

"When did you get this?" asked Kurtis very excited. "Last night." Lara said. "I have clues to where the dagger may be located." Kurtis told her. "My father was looking for before," They fell silent. "Okay, well I'm tired and you need something to eat." Lara said. "Come with me." They left the room and went to the kitchen.

"Okay, the dagger is somewhere in a temple in the Alps." Lara said. "Damn, you're good at this Lara." Kurtis complemented. "Thanks, it's what I do." Kurtis took another bit of the turkey sandwhich. And the key is unless until they are brought together." The Tomb Raider added. "In the morning, we'll head for Spain." They went up the stairs and Lara showed Kurtis the guest room and they both went to bed in different rooms.

The next morning at 6 A.M., "Are you ready, Kurtis?" asked Lara. "As ready as I'll ever be." He replied. "Let's go." They go in the limo and took off for the airport. "Chang, has found yet another tomb." The voice said on the radio. "He was looking for the Dagger of Light and instead has found this tomb." Lara pushed a button and the window went up. "I don't trust him." The Tomb Raider said. "Who Chang?" asked Kurtis. "Who is he?" Lara took a deep breath. "He will take all the credit for finding things." Lara said. "Not only that but he is also power hungry." Lara told him.

At the airport, "We are going to Spain right?" asked Kurtis. "Yes, we are." Lara said. They got there bags and went inside. They went up to the gate and boarded. "Lara what are we going to do when we land in Spain?" he asked. "More research." The Tomb Raider replied. And the plane took off.

After a few stops and getting on another plane they continued to talk about what had happen in Paris and in Prague. "So how did you survive?" Lara asked. "I mean when I found you, you were not moving." Lara told Kurtis. "I don't know." He said. "What happened to you since we last saw each other?" Lara asked him. "Nothing."

It fell silent again. "Nothing to do but wait." Tomb Raider told herself. The sun was setting over the water. And Lara looked out and though about all the adventures she had and whether or not she still wants to be a Tomb Raider.

It was dark when the plane landed. Lara and Kurtis got off and went to get there bags. Then took a cab to the Hotel where they both retired for the evening. Lara had taken a shower and was in her night gown and she pulled the covers back and got into the bed.

Kurtis stayed up until eleven o' clock thinking and doing a little research. Kurtis turn off the lights and went to bed. Each one of them in their own rooms and beds, and thinking about their future.

Lara and Kurtis woke up the next and headed for the library. "Okay, so the Artifacts of Power were created in the Medieval times. And no one knows where they are." The Tomb Raider repeated. Kurtis slammed down another book. He opened it. "It says here that the Artifacts of Power were lost during the Siege of Cairo. And they were found by Alexander the Great. But he had hidden them and they were lost forever, never to be seen again." Kurtis read out loud. "That's just great." Lara said in frustration. "Hold on there's more." Kurtis noted.

The Tomb Raider went and stood besides Kurtis and looked at the book. "It's a map." She replied. "It's a map of Spain during the period of time that Alexander the Great." Lara looked at it and drew it out. "There, interesting." said Lara. "What is it?" Kurtis looked at the map. "It's under the Library." The Tomb Raider took the map and went off. Kurtis looked around also.

"What are we looking for?" asked Kurtis. No answer. "Lara, what are we looking for?" asked Kurtis. "A Roman numeral ten." Lara said. The Tomb Raider went up the stairs. She looked down. "Kurtis, come here." She said. Kurtis went up the stairs and looked down. "How are we going to get under the Library?" asked Kurtis. Then it came to Lara, "Its not there!" she cried. It was like she had a vision. "How do you know?" he asked. "Just trust me." The Tomb Raider replied. She never thought she would be saying those words again, she thought back to three years back when she had search for the truth of who had murder her once in a lifetime mentor, Werner Von Croy. Karel had said to her _"You can trust me, Lara Croft."_ Then she had found Kurtis and she and him got out of there alive and she took Kurtis to the hospital and then left.

Something was going on inside of her. A feeling she had never experienced since her last boyfriend. _Do I really like Kurtis?_ Lara thought to herself. _Had we met before Paris?_ That question bugged her. If she really had met Kurtis how come she didn't remember? And why had he helped her in Paris and in Prague? This question she was determine to get that question answered.

"Kurtis," Lara said. "Why did you help me in Paris?" she asked. No response. "Then maybe," He paused. "The Alps." He said. "What are you talking about?" The Tomb Raider asked. Kurtis was deep in thought. It took Lara no longer then a second to figure it out. "You're right!" They went to the airport in a cab.

"Okay, so the Temple of Powers is in the Alps, but where?" asked Kurtis. They thought for a moment. "I know someone that is camping at the base of the Alps." Lara said. "You do?" Kurtis was surprised. They went to the gate and board the plane.

Meanwhile, "Damn it, Lara's close to getting the dagger." Chang said. A young man came in. "Sir," He said. "What is it?" asked Chang. "The Screamer is ready to be tested." The man said. "Good. We are going to the Alps."

Lara was ready a book on Greece. "Lara, I have a very, very bad feeling about this." Kurtis said. "So do I." Replied Lara. "Chang is going to show up at the Temple." The Tomb Raider told him. "He is? He's going to want the dagger." Kurtis said. "I know." Lara said. "I have a plan."

They landed and went to baggage claim. "Let me ask you a question Lara." Lara looked at Kurtis. "How do you know the temple's name?" he asked her. "I read it in a book." She replied. They took a cab to the hotel.

The cab pulled up. Lara and Kurtis got out, got their things and went in. The Tomb Raider walked up to the front counter. She hit the bell three different times. A men appeared. "May I help you?" he asked. "I hope you can." She replied. "I need a room for two." She said. "Two separate rooms." She said quickly. The man typed something on the computer then gave Lara the keys. "Thanks." The Tomb Raider said.

"I don't trust that guy." Kurtis said. "Neither do I, but we will worry about that tomorrow." Lara told him. And they went up the stairs. They went down the hallway and turn left, right, right again. Lara stopped at room 310. "This is it." Lara said handing the other set of keys to Kurtis. "We are next to each other so that if something should happen to one of us," she paused. "We will hear anything that goes on." She said.

Lara walked into her room. Kurtis, opened the door and walked in. He sat his stuff on the floor and went to lie down. Lara on the other hand was on the computer looking for more information. She had found an actile and it read:

_The Dagger of Power_

_Created by an unknown sorcerer, there are three Artifacts of Mystery that are out there. There is also a prophecy and it states that if all three artifacts are brought together that they will unleash a power beyond the human mind. People that have gone looking for them have never returned._

"That's interesting." The Tomb Raider clicked the print button. She logged off and went to bed.

The next morning, Lara had found Kurtis in the restaurant. "Okay, so what are we going to the Alps," He looked at Lara. "When?" he asked. "Right now, let's go." She said. They got out and got in a cab.

"Lara, when we get to the Alps and Chang wants us to give him the Dagger," he paused. "Relax I have a plan." Lara told him.

An hour passed, "Its going to be a few more minutes before we reach the Alps." Lara said. The Tomb Raider looked behind the car and saw that Chang's men were chasing them. One of them had a gun in his hand and was firing at them. "Damn it." Lara got out one of her pistols got out on the roof of the cab and fired. The driver of the cab was working for Chang and Lara did not even know this. The cab swerved towards the cliff, the Tomb Raider saw this and, "Kurtis, get on the roof!" Lara started to yelled, as the cab started to speed up.

Lara help Kurtis on to the roof. "When I reach three we jump." Kurtis looked at her then said. "Are you crazy?" he asked her. "For God's shake I'm a Tomb Raider." They watch. "One, two," Lara paused "Jump!" Lara and Kurtis both jumped. The car flew off. Their landing was not that smooth. Lara and Kurtis got up and watched the cab hit the ground and **_BOOM!_** "Just great!"

Kurtis read the information that Lara had printed out. "Lara, the Temple of Powers, is here." He said. "What?" she re-read her information. "Okay, I'm not perfect Kurtis." She said. They started to walked down to where the cab had blown up.

A few minutes passed, "There it is." Lara said. "How do we open it?" asked Kurtis. "I know with this." The Tomb Raider pulled out the Key of Powers out of her shoulder bag. She placed it in the keyhole and the door opened. Lara and Kurtis stepped inside.

They hadn't gotten very far when they heard the sound of a boulder coming down. Lara pulled a switch that was near her. A trapdoor had opened beneath them. They fall into water below. But that was no ordinary water, "Gasoline." Lara said. They waded through it. Flames were coming down and fast. Lara and Kurtis hurried.

They had finally gotten out and were not entering a huge room. "Wow." Lara walked up the steps to the pedestal where the dagger was. "Lara, we have no time." Kurtis said. Lara reached out and grabbed it, shots fired. "Chang!" she yelled. "Miss. Croft. Thank you so very much for finding the dagger." He said. "You're not welcome." She replied. One of the men took the dagger from her.

"Do you remember The Black Angel?" he asked. "The Screamer." Kurtis said. "That's right." Chang said. "How the hell is that even possible I killed it two years ago." Kurtis said. "I have power to bring back anything I want. Let them go." He said. Lara turned around and kicked the man that was forcing her down. "Kill her!" yelled Chang. Lara ran, guns firing. Kurtis went after Chang. But the bastard unleashed the Screamer. "Damn-it." Kurtis took out his three shards and stabbed the creature. For a moment it remain motionless. When Kurtis turned his back, the creature jumped at Kurtis. They hit the ground, Lara fired a couple of rounds. "Kurtis!" The Tomb Raider ran to him.

Lara fired three shots at the creature, nothing. She tried five, still nothing happened. "Damn-it." Lara kicked the creature and fired a shot. For a few moments the creature stood motionless. "Now, hand over the dagger." Lara said. "You can't kill me, I have the Power of Powers." Chang said. "Some things are not to be fooled with Chang!" Lara was getting really pissed off. "I have done my research Miss. Croft, there is nothing you can do to stop me." Chang went up in to the air. "See, I'm becoming a god." Chang said. "Chang, drop the dagger, you have no idea what you are messing with!" Lara yelled. The temple shook. "Lara, we have to get the hell out of here!" Kurtis yelled. The Tomb Raider turned around to leave. "Kurtis!" she yelled. Kurtis turned around with pistol in his hands and fired. The Screamer was now dead.

"No!" yelled Chang. The dagger dropped, and Chang came down. "No! There is no way I'm going to let you stop me again." Kurtis ran to the dagger. "Lara I got it!" he yelled. Lara turned around and started running, Kurtis followed. Chang how ever was lifted into the air once more. Water crashed through the walls. Lara and Kurtis ran out of an cave and jumped into the water just as the temple blew.

They surfaced, they swam to the shore and got out. A helicopter cane down and a rope was released. Lara and Kurtis both climbed it and went off to put the Dagger of Powers in a museum. Next week they will be going after another Artifact of Power, The Stone of Light.

Upcoming Stories/books

The Stone of Light (Revised)

The Sword of Power

The Imprisoned Spirits

The Amulet of Light

Trail of the Unknown

s

8


End file.
